(1) Field of the Invention
Each of two electrochemical systems has its energy density increased by using the by-product of the other system as one of the necessary ingredients of the reactants. In this way ingredients that would otherwise constitute a burden on one or the other system if used separately, thus reducing the overall energy density, instead contribute to the conversion of energy by increasing the overall energy density.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been determined that an electrochemical energy source based on the overall reaction, 2Li+H.sub.2 O.sub.2 .fwdarw.2LiOH, could on a systems basis compete favorably with a thermal energy source for such applications as helicopter propulsion. One of the major systems problems in the development of an electrochemical energy source system is the reaction shown above is self-limiting unless the excess LiOH is either eliminated from the reaction site or is diluted with water to a usable concentration. Prior art techniques for the elimination of the LiOH or its dilution require the use of space and weight allowances which, as penalties to the system, effectively reduce its overall volumetric and gravimetric energy density.